


Christmas Reveals

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, faking a relationship for christmas, holiday romance, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob Frye has agreed to act as your boyfriend for Christmas. Will he be glad he said yes?Inspired by the "Faking A Relationship for Christmas" promptPlease note some minor changes have been made.





	1. Chapter 1

Dec 23…

Sitting in the red rental car, two figures stared up at the old Victorian house.

“Are you sure you’re up for this, Jacob?” you asked.

“Well we are already here. Plus I just think of it as another infiltration.” He replied.

“Smart guy. But remember, my family is nuts and I won’t hold it against you if you run screaming in terror” you replied as you took the keys from the ignition. Grabbing your bags from the trunk, you made your way up the steps and unlocked the front door.

“Mom, Dad? We’re here.” You called out. Making your way through you noticed no sounds at all. Walking into the kitchen, you saw a note on the counter

-Went to the store for last minute things. Be back soon. Your old room is set up.

-Mom

“We are in my old room, follow me” you said and led Jacob up the stairs and down the hall. Opening the door, you noticed that it had been repainted in neutral colors and in place of your old twin bed was a new queen sized one.

Setting your bags down, you flopped on the bed and relaxed for a moment while Jacob walked around surveying things. Opening a side door, he saw that the two of you would have your own bathroom.

“Nice, we don’t have to share, well we will be sharing with each other” Jacob said.

“That was one nice thing about this room, that and the view” you replied. “Before they get here, we should go over everything again.”

“I thought we were just going to keep it simple.” Jacob said.

“Yeah but I just want to make sure. I’m working for a security company and you work with a different department as a consultant. We haven’t told anyone about us being together because of our bosses are hard asses about dating.”

“Why not just tell them I’m a businessman?” he asked.

“Thought about it, but then I would have to explain the reason I haven’t changed statuses online, that and my family does not need to know our real line of work“ you replied.

“Count on you to have all of that covered” Jacob joked as he sat down on the bed with you. Knowing that the two of you had agreed to share one during the next few days was proving to be an inviting prospect for Jacob. You had been best friends and partners for several years now. You two were quite comfortable with each other, so comfortable that upon meeting the two of you, most assumed you were dating. After a while the two of you had given up on telling people otherwise, they never seemed to believe it.

When you asked him to come home with you for Christmas and pretend to be your boyfriend, he figured why not? It would be free food and a chance to get out of London a few days for something other than a mission. Not to mention a chance to just hang out. This should be easy enough, he thought.

“Well, should we go down and wait for them? Knowing my mom, she already has the fridge well stocked with snacks and beer for us.”

“I’m in” Jacob said.

The next several hours were spent making introductions and small talk. Your brother and his family showed up that evening and he quickly became fast friends with Jacob due to their shared love of weapons. You had hoped that he would feel at home right away with you and your family and that seemed to be the case.

Dinner itself went well and afterwards all of you settled in to watch a movie. Grabbing a good spot for the two of you on the couch and armed with popcorn and a blanket, you spread it over the both of you. This didnt go unnoticed by Jacob.

“We’re going to be sharing a bed for the next few days, this won’t hurt us” you said, teasingly. Jacob wasn’t about to argue.

After the movie was finished, the two of you retired upstairs. Grabbing your pajamas to change in the bathroom, Jacob changed in the bedroom proper, putting on a black shirt and sleep pants.

Laying on the bed and turning the TV on,he waited.

“You were not kidding when you said your mum’s a good cook. Now I know where you get it from.” He called to you.

Still in the bathroom with the door cracked open,you said “I’m nowhere near as good as she is. If you think today was good, wait till Christmas day. She really goes all out. Always has”

Turning the light off and walking out, Jacob glanced up at you and was stunned. Dressed in a rose pink satin gown that came down to just above your knees with your long hair braided back, Jacob almost didn’t recognize you. For as long as he had known you, he had never seen you without your hair up. He knew you were particular about it from all the times he had heard you complain about how long it took you in the morning to style it.

Climbing under the covers and grabbing a book to read, you made yourself as comfortable as you could.

“Oh by the way, do you want to come with me tomorrow and do some last minute shopping? I can show you a few good places.” You asked.

“Sure. Why not?” Jacob replied, his nerves somewhat fraying.

Jacob tried to focus on the TV but it was no use. It was shortly after that you fell asleep reading and Jacob was left wide awake. Laying there next to you was far more enticing to him than he thought it would be.

Finally after a while he gave up and turned it off, along with the lights. Lying there in the dark, feeling your warmth, Jacob closed his eyes and prayed sleep would come quickly. One thought kept repeating in his head: This is going to be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Dec 24. Morning – Mid Day

Stirring just as the sun was starting to rise, you felt as if you had barely slept at all. Taking a deep breath, for a moment you thought you were back home at your flat until something caught your attention, a familiar scent, one that always relaxed you because it meant he was nearby. Opening your eyes, you gaze fell on a still sleeping Jacob. Stretched out on his back and lightly snoring, you could tell he was dreaming about something, but not sure what.

Thinking there was nothing else for it, you got up, put on a robe and walked down to the kitchen. No one else was up yet, so you started a pot of coffee, knowing others would like it. As you waited, you planned out the places you wanted to shop and where you could take Jacob to lunch. Once the coffee was ready, you reached for a mug, thought better of it and grabbed two huge ones.

Going back up the stairs as quietly as possible, you reached the room and went in. First you placed one mug by your side and then you walked to over to Jacob’s and carefully set it down.

Grabbing your computer, you decided to surf around for a bit. Sitting back down on the bed and stretching out, you slowly nursed your coffee and began checking up with the world.

About half way though, you felt something move. Looking to your side, it was Jacob, head jerking side to side. Soon enough he vaulted upwards, wide awake. Putting your laptop aside, you reached out to him, putting your hands on his face.

“Jacob, you ok?”

Turning to face you, it took him a moment to register that you were there, but once he did, he visibly relaxed.

“Yeah, just a very out there dream.” He said, his voice a bit shaky. “Do I smell coffee?”

“Yours is over there” you nodded to his side of the bed. Taking it and nursing it gratefully, you sat there with him, your computer forgotten and rubbed his back with one hand.

Enjoying the morning brew and the feel of your touch on his back, Jacob all but forgot his dream of chasing you through a garden a midnight, never quite catching you for every time he did, you would slip away again.

“I admit, I could get used to waking up to this” he confessed, perhaps a bit louder and more serious that he had intended. Realizing what he had said, he blushed slightly. Grabbing your own coffee and finishing it, you stood up, grabbed some clothes and made for the shower.

“Whenever you’re ready, our adventure begins” you said, leaving Jacob to his own thoughts.

After grabbing a quick bite of breakfast on the way out, the two of you made your way to the downtown area. Along the way you pointed out many well-known spots and once you arrived, the two of you set out hitting up all the shops.

Everything from clothing to music, it was all fair game. Trying on odd things, taking lots of pictures and cracking inside jokes, the two of you were having a grand time. Forgotten for the moment were your lives as Assassins, for all the world knew and could see, you two were just two people enjoying each other’s company.

During the jaunt, the two of you even ran into a few of your old friends. All of who were delighted to meet Jacob and gushed about how glad they were to see you happy again. While Jacob found himself delighted to be referred to as your boyfriend, he had to occasionally remind himself that it wasn’t real, but he did his best to push that thought back.

Come lunch time, you took him to one of your favorite pubs. With the both of you ordering the greasiest burger on the menu and stealing each other’s fries, it seemed like the perfect day to the two of you.

“Haven’t seen you in a while” a voice appeared out of nowhere. It was Paige, another one of your old friends from school who worked at the pub.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to meet the guy who put a smile on your face again.” She said.

“Paige, meet Jacob. Jacob, Paige”

“A pleasure. Oh by the way I also wanted to warn you. He’s in here”.

“What?” you stammered, you face suddenly clouding over.

“Yeah” Paige warned

“Oh crap.” You groaned.

“If he gives you any trouble, I’ll have him tossed out. I just wanted to warn you”.

“Thanks Paige” you said weakly and turned to look to see where he was exactly.

“Who’s he?” Jacob asked horribly confused, watching where you were looking.

“(Y/N) who is he?”

“Long story short, he’s the reason I haven’t been with anyone since before I moved to London, and a big reason I joined the Brotherhood.” you said, your voice almost shaking.

“Point him out to me” Jacob said, ready for blood.

“I want your word that you will not kill him” you growled.

“And why shouldn’t I kill him?” Jacob asked.

“Because he isn’t worth it. Look, let’s just head out.” You said, wanting to escape quickly.

While you were settling the bill, Jacob looked around, keeping an eye out. As he did so, something caught his attention: a sprig of mistletoe hanging above the entryway. As you finished and turned towards Jacob, Jacob noticed someone walking towards the both of you.

“Follow my lead” Jacob said quickly pulling you towards him.

“Why…” and that was all you got out before Jacob pulled you in for a deep kiss, bending you backwards as he did so. The group at the bar cheered loudly and a few even snapped pictures on their phones. Lips still locked with yours, Jacob glanced up and saw that the figure had beat a hasty retreat.

Pulling you back up and breaking the kiss, Jacob noticed you were almost as red as your scarf.

“What was that for?” You asked breathlessly, your lips still close to his.

“You did say not to kill him”


	3. Chapter 3

Dec 24-Midday – Afternoon.

“I need air” you said. Walking outside with Jacob following you, you moved almost in a daze, still not sure of what had just happened. Turning a corner into an alley, you leaned up against the wall and covered your face with your hands.

Jacob stood close, not sure what to do. What was intended as a way to keep someone who hurt you away from you may have just done more harm than good. Jacob began to fear that what he had just done had damaged his relationship with you and the idea that he could lose you over this began to creep into his mind.

After a few minutes, you managed to get your bearings. Looking over at Jacob, who for once was at a loss of what to say, the two of you were at a standstill. Your relationship had just changed and the both of you knew it.

“So that’s a new development” you said levelly. “My best friend acting as my boyfriend just kissed me. And I need to know why.”

“I didn’t plan it. The idea just hit me as we were leaving. You were scared, I thought he was coming towards you, than I saw the mistletoe…” Jacob stammered

“Wait, mistletoe?” you asked.

“The mistletoe that was right above us. That’s what gave me the idea. I thought if he saw you with someone that was more than a friend, he would stay away from you. And from what I saw, it worked.” Jacob said.

“So you kissed me to scare off my ex?”

“Basically” he said, not meeting your eyes.

You knew enough about Jacob to know that there was more to it and he was scared to speak it. Walking up to you, he wanted to take your hands in his, but he was afraid that because of the kiss, you wouldn’t want his touch.

“Look (Y/N) I’m sorry. If what I’ve done has hurt you, than I am sorrier than I can ever say. But when I saw how he affected you, I couldn’t stand there and do nothing.” Jacob pleaded.

“I know, and I get that and for any other person, this might not be such a big deal. But it is for me. I think its time I told you a story. But not here.” You said walking out of the alley with Jacob following you.

A short time later, the both of you sat in back booth in a coffee shop. Armed with coffee that was strong enough to wake the dead itself, you steeled yourself to tell a story that you hadn’t told anyone since you had moved to London. As much as you didn’t want to, it had to be done. You were filled with concerns that Jacob would think less of you when the truth was out, but if he was to understand the consequences of his actions, he deserved to know the whole story.

“There is a lot I haven’t told you Jacob. There is a lot I haven’t told anyone because I had hoped to leave it all behind, but apparently that’s not going to happen today, so here goes.” You said, your voice nearly cracking.

Taking your hands in his, Jacob sat with infinite patience as you began your story. Holding nothing back, you told him of how you met your ex. You told him of all the mind games he had played with you. You told him of the times you tried to move on only for your ex to step in and ruin everything by spreading rumors. You told him of the rampant emotional abuse he heaped on you time and time again, culminating in the story of how your ex tried to get members of his family to come down and attack you.

Throughout the story, Jacob became both more and more horrified at what you had been put through and more and more eager to find your ex and deal with him personally. The only thing keeping him from doing so was you.

“By the time I had had enough, I didn’t know who I was anymore. I didn’t trust anyone here, my family or my friends. I felt as if my whole support system here had been corrupted. I didn’t even trust myself for a long time. So I did the only thing I could do, throw a few things in a bag and disappear into London for a while.” You said, in between tears. “I even told myself that I would never get involved with anyone ever again. I had been so damn foolish, I felt the only way to protect myself was to not bother. So I didn’t. No relationships, no hookups, nothing.”

“So what happened next?” Jacob asked gently.

“Well, I took that archival job. From there I got recruited by the Brotherhood. I was still dealing with a lot of stuff, so one of the other members suggested that I get involved in field work as a distraction. That very person hooked me up with you. I’ll admit I didn’t trust you for a while.” You said, swallowing a huge gulp of coffee.

“So what made you trust me?” Jacob asked.

“Simply put, the fact that you are who you say you are” You said,

“How so?”

“You say you will do something, you actually do it. It may not work out well, but you have always kept your word to me. You have never once lied to me or shown yourself false in any other way. After all I had been through,I needed to know that it was still worth it to try and trust people and you gave me that. And it’s because of that, I started opening up again some. Most still don’t see everything with me nor do I show them everything, but with you I do, because you have earned it in my eyes.”

Jacob didn’t know how to respond to that. For years he had wondered what had led you to where you were now and now that he knew, it suddenly explained a lot. Jacob couldn’t help but feel flattered to know that he had played a part in helping you to move on in life, but more questions remained.

“So where does the kiss come in?” he asked.

“So yeah, remember what I said about no relationships? That was a part of it. I’ll not deny that after a bit, that physical part of me really wanted back in the game, but I mentally shoved it back. I still didn’t trust my own judgement there. But as you and I became closer, I substituted that in and for a while, it worked. But now…” you trailed off.

“Now?”

“That part has resurfaced. Being next to you at night and waking up with you in the morning, not to mention what just happened. It made me realize how much I’ve missed that and it made me realize that I can’t keep denying that forever.” You said. “And now, I’m not sure where to go from here.”

“I wish I could answer that” Jacob said. “But I do know one thing. No matter where we go from here, I want you as a part of my life and I hope we can figure out how to make that happen.”

“Me too. But enough emotional stuff. It’s Christmas Eve, so I vote we go back to my folks and try to enjoy the rest of the day.”

Standing up and making your way to the front door, Jacob offered you his hand and you took it gratefully. As you stepped outside, your phone beeped letting you know there was a Facebook notification. Clicking on it, you saw that someone at the pub had posted a picture of yours and Jacob’s kiss. Smiling and saving the picture to your phone, you turned to Jacob and said “By the way, that’s the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

Jacob’s reaction was priceless.


	4. Chapter 4

Dec 24th-Evening

After dinner, everyone was off in their own little worlds. Some were watching A Christmas Story for the 3rd time that day, Jacob among them. While he appeared to be watching, internally he had been dancing a jig since you guys had returned from your shopping trip. Knowing that you had found his kiss to be the best you had ever had was making him hope that he would have a chance to repeat the experience.

In the kitchen, you were busy showing your mother some of the pictures taken during the shopping trip. Laughing as you explained each one of them, it helped to remind you of the good parts of that day and not the tough ones. When you got to the picture of the kiss, it made you stop in your tracks a bit and recall what had led to it, but despite that it was still a wonderful picture.

“You two are such a good match” your mother said.

“Everyone else seems to think so too.” You said wistfully.

Looking back through not just the photos from today, but others you had posted online, you could now see it, those moments that you thought were in friendship but definitely had romantic undertones to them.

“Why didn’t we see it before?” you asked.

“It can be hard to see the full picture when you are in the picture. But it doesn’t matter now that you are together. For a long time I thought you would stay on your own. And when you found Jacob and we saw how happy he makes you, I said more than a few prayers of thanks to God.” You mom said, patting your hand.

It was always there and we were either just too lost in the moment to notice or we noticed and we tried to write it off. Holy Shit.

I’m in love with my best friend.

What the hell do I do now?

Needing some time to think, you excused yourself saying that you were exhausted and going to go to bed early. Walking into the living room, you walked up behind where Jacob was sitting and leaned over, putting your arms around his neck. Leaning back to see you, he couldn’t help but enjoy the view.

“I’m going to bed now. Shall we go over things tomorrow?” you said, a bit sultrier than you had intended.

“I look forward to it” Jacob said smirking and biting his lip. Realizing what he was staring at, you stood up and straighter yourself out and walked off, leaving Jacob to enjoy watching you go upstairs.

Once inside you quickly changed and laid down on the bed. Going through the pictures again, you kept going back to the kiss. You realized that no matter how many times you saw it, it still thrilled you as much as the kiss itself and while you wished the kiss had happened under different circumstances, you didn’t regret it. And you needed more.

As Jacob stood up and stretched, his phone went off. Taking his phone out, he saw there was a text message.It simply said "I need you."

Hurrying up the stairs and down the hall, no sooner had walked in than he found himself shoved against the door and you pressed against him, kissing him deeply. Reaching behind him to lock the door, you pulled him to the bed and down on top of you.

Breaking the kiss briefly, Jacob said smiling “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s going on?”

“Seeing as our first kiss was under duress, I felt we needed a do-over” you said breathlessly. “That and I can’t stop looking at you or that picture without wanting to kiss you”.

“Neither can I” Jacob said as you pulled him back to you and resumed the kiss, letting several years of pent up passion for each other come forth.


	5. Chapter 5

Dec 24th Evening

You weren’t sure how much longer you would last. It had been so long for you that it seemed as if Jacob would push you over the edge with just his mouth. His lips had yet to leave yours and yet you felt as if you were being devoured whole and you couldn’t get enough.

Other partners would have long since removed your clothes and theirs, but the both of you had remained dressed and strangely enough, you didn’t mind. You were so focused on enjoying him that nothing else registered for you.

For his part, Jacob was fighting himself, trying to temper his desire for you. Every time he was ready to reach under your gown and remove it, he was reminded of the fact that you had not been with another for some time, and that as much as he knew you, he didn’t know all of you,he didn’t know what all made you tic sexually.

He didn’t wish to just go at it. He wanted to learn you. He wanted to seduce you in all the ways you fantasized about and in ways you never imagined. But most of all, at the moment he wanted to know where the two of you stood before things went further.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Jacob rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. Rolling over to face him, Jacob reached out for your hand, kissed it and brought it to his chest. Feeling his heartbeat through your fingers, you knew something else was up and you realized that the talk was going to happen sooner than you expected.

“I know we agreed to talk this over tomorrow but I think it’s time we decide on things now” Jacob said, feeling there was no time like the present. “Because in a day or so we go back to London and back to our lives.”

“Thing is, our lives have changed these last few days. Well not overall but a pretty big portion of it has changed” You said. “This holiday has been not quite what I expected it to be.”

“What did you expect?” Jacob asked, slightly concerned about your last comment.

“Well when I’d heard that your trip to visit Evie in India was cancelled, I didn’t want you to be alone, and my folks were harping on me to come back so I figured why not? I had thought that I would show you around here, we’d gorge ourselves on my mom’s cooking and watch nonsense on TV. We proceeded to do all that, plus have our first kiss and made out in my old bedroom. That and I spilled a bunch of secrets to you.”

“Do you regret having me come with you?” Jacob asked fearfully.

Reaching up and tracing his jaw with your fingers, you smiled and said “Not at all. This has been the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time. “

“Even with coming across your ex?” Jacob asked.

“Even with that. Funny thing is, almost running into him caused some events to happen that needed to happen. It’s forced me to re-evaluate a lot of things and I’ve come to realize that there are some things we can’t ignore anymore.” You said.

Reaching over and grabbing your phone, you opened your picture folder to your favorites. Selecting a picture, you turned the phone to Jacob. The picture was of you sitting in Jacob’s lap at a party over a year ago, the both of you laughing, your face touching his. To you two at the time, it was just two friends joking around. To everyone else, you two were not just friends.

“Do we look like we are just friends here Jacob?” you asked gently.

“Definitely not.” He had to admit.

“Ok, how about this one?” you asked, showing him a picture of you two taken at a club. The both of you were on the dance floor, Jacob holding you close to him with one of your legs wrapped around him.

Jacob remembered that night well, the two of you had gotten so into the music and into each other that neither of you noticed that everyone else cleared the dance floor just to watch you two move together. More than a few people had commented to him that they felt they had just watched you two have sex. Taking your phone from you and sitting up, looking through all of the pictures of you two, it was more than a little obvious that you two had long since surpassed simple friendship.

“Our feelings didn’t just develop now Jacob, they have been there a long time. People who are just friends don’t have a tendency to do the things we have done together. Granted we live pretty unconventional lives by most standards, but our relationship has never really been conventional.”

Jacob had to admit you had a point. Even when he noticed that his feelings for you had evolved, he still tried to deny it if only because he feared he would lose you if he admitted to them.

“So the way I see it we have a few options. Option one is to just remain friends. But after the events of today, I somehow doubt that would work for me, simply for the fact that I can’t even look at you right now without wanting to fuck you senseless. Option two is friends with benefits. Problem with that optionis that I’ve done that before and once was enough to convince me never to do it again. Or option three which is admit that we are crazy for each other, have been for a long time and go back to London as an actual couple.”

Taking the phone from him, backing out of the photo file and showing him your new background picture, the one of your kiss, you said smiling “I vote for option 3”

“You… You seriously want to be with me?” Jacob asked, not believing his ears.

You said smiling. “I want to be with the person who has my trust. The person that never fails to make me smile. The one person that got me to essentially give life another chance. Only one person fits that bill and I’m looking right at him. So yes, Jacob Frye, I want to be with you. My question is do you want to be with me?”

Pulling you back into his arms, Jacob smiled widely and said “Getting a girlfriend for Christmas? I must have been extra good this year.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dec 25

Jacob was sound asleep until the sun decided it would be fun to hit him straight in the face. Squinting his eyes and wanting to bury his face in his pillow, he realized he couldn’t, for cuddled up against his back was you, with your arm wrapped around his waist. Carefully shifting onto his back, he pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead.

Thinking back over the last few days, Jacob couldn’t believe how much had changed. He couldn’t believe that what was supposed to be a simple trip with a friend had turned into something he couldn’t have imagined. Knowing that he no longer had to hide his feelings for you and that you felt the same about him was enough to make him want to climb to the tallest point in London and shout it for all to hear.

Despite his joy, a small worry did remain in the back of his mind. Could the two of you truly make this work? Could the two of you still be a good team? Jacob though to his sister Evie and her husband Henry. They seemed to be doing well enough in their case. Jacob realized that all the two of you could do was take it a step at a time.

Reaching for his phone, Jacob snapped a quick selfie of the two of you. Setting the phone back down, he hugged you tighter and remembered something he wanted to say to you the night before, but didn’t get the chance to due to the two of you making out until you fell asleep. He considered waiting until you were awake, but the words wouldn’t be held back any longer.

Just barely above a whisper he said “I love you.”

It was at that moment your phone went off. Groaning at being woken up way too early, you reached for it. It was a text saying that breakfast was ready.

“I suppose we should get up and get dressed.” Jacob said.

“Do we have too?” You asked sleepily.

“Its either that or they come after us. “He said chuckling.

“Alright.” You said slowly rising, wiping the sleep from your eyes. Grabbing your clothes and making your way to the bathroom, you suddenly remembered that Jacob was now your boyfriend and that you could change in front of him if you wanted to. But you had a special outfit picked out for today and you wanted it to be a surprise so off you went.

Jacob went downstairs first, badly in need of coffee, taking down with him the gifts you guys had brought with you. Making his way into the kitchen, grabbing a mug of coffee for each of you and doctoring yours up, he waited, eager to start the day with you. Shortly after, you appeared in the kitchen, wearing a curve hugging red tunic, black leggings and knee high boots. The biggest surprise to Jacob was seeing your long hair flowing loose, which he had never seen before. Seeing the look on Jacob’s face, you couldn’t resist snapping a picture.

After breakfast, everyone made their way over to the tree and let the kids have at it. Sitting on the couch, cuddling and nursing the coffee, the both of you were still sleep deprived after the night before. Getting up to get more, Jacob took advantage of you leaving the room a moment to grab your gifts for each other and have them waiting on the couch for you.

Returning from the kitchen and seeing what Jacob had done, you rejoined him and handed him his coffee.

“You go first, since you’re my guest” you said, handing him a flat box. Inside it were two items, a collapsible black hat and a set of black gloves.

“To replace the one you lost last month in Dublin during our pub crawl. Try the gloves on, I want to make sure they fit.

The gloves at first looked nothing more than a pair of sparing gloves. Putting them on, they were quite flexible, but to Jacob, they were heavier than a normal pair would be.

“Can you guess the difference?” You asked.

“Nope”

“There are brass pieces inside the gloves instead of on the outside. They are set between the lining and the padding so when you strike an opponent, they will feel the metal, but it won’t cause any damage to you. For those times you feel like surprising someone.” You said smiling.

“How in the world did you manage these?” Jacob asked genuinely surprised.

“I have a friend in the London area who is a genius prop maker. I’ll introduce you to her sometime. “

“Thank you love” Jacob said pulling you in for a kiss “These will be perfect! Now it’s your turn.”

Reaching into a large bag, you pulled out a large bundle wrapped in tissue that was incredibly soft. Removing the tissue, you were treated to the sight of a familiar long black cloak that was fur trimmed.

“Jacob is this…?” you said, stunned.

“Yes it is. It’s the cloak from Wonder Woman that you fell in love with.” Jacob said grinning. “Reach inside it”

Slightly confused, you did so and pulled out a metal tiara much like the one worn by the lead character. Taking it and putting it on along with the cloak, you pulled him into a big hug and whispered “Thank you love!”

At that moment, Jacob’s phone rang. It was Evie, calling on FaceTime. Leaning into Jacob as he answered, you wondered what his sister’s reaction would be.  
“Happy Christmas Big Sis!” Jacob said smiling

“Happy Christmas Jacob! I see you and (Y/N) are having a grand time as always.”

“Yes we are.” Jacob said.

“By the way brother dear, I loved the picture of you two from the pub. It’s about time you two finally owned up to it.” Evie said, immensely happy for her brother.

“Yeah well….” Jacob said as you broke out into a fit of giggles.

“Well I was just calling to check in with you right quick. (Y/N) make sure you keep my brother in line. And Jacob, if you don’t treat her right, I’ll deal with you myself. “

“Oh I will Evie, I certainly will” You said.

“Take care you two. Bye”

“By the way” Jacob said “Where is my copy of that picture?”


	7. Chapter 7

Dec 25 Evening

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. While everyone else was enjoying their new toys, you and Jacob were perfectly content to just relax on the couch watching junk television. Knowing you would have to go back to your lives as Assassins the next day, the both of you wanted nothing more than to just enjoy some moments of normalcy with each other.

After a delicious dinner and a movie, the two of you retired upstairs. While Jacob flopped onto the bed, you set about hooking up your phone to your laptop to back up the photos you had taken. You had taken enough that your phone was barely working.

“I’m pretty sure I’m going back to London about 10 pounds heavier thanks to your mum’s cooking” Jacob groaned.

“I told you she goes all out. My mom has always enjoyed cooking for us. Some groan at making a big dinner while ones like my mom find it relaxing.” You said. Rubbing your sore shoulders, you turned to Jacob and said “While this is backing up, I think I’m going to take advantage of the large tub and soak for a bit. This mattresses hasn’t done my neck and shoulders any favors.”

“Okay, I’ll be out here.” Jacob said as you started to gather your night clothes.

Going into the bathroom and turning on the water, you slowly stripped down and waited for the tub to fill. As it did so, you realized that even though you and Jacob were now together, you still felt very shy about undressing in front of him. Examining yourself in the mirror, even though you were in great shape, you didn’t find your figure to be all that impressive. Perhaps it was simply because you were used to the sight of it, but you almost never believed it when others told you they found you beautiful. About the only time you did was when you were around Jacob, but that was because around him, you didn’t worry about such things.

But now you were worrying about such things. All sorts of thoughts flooded your mind. Would he change his mind about being with you once he saw you? It would come up eventually. You told yourself as you turned off the water. Might as well get it over with.

Jacob was still reclining on the bed when he heard the bathroom door open. Opening his eyes, he saw you peaking from around the corner.

Here goes nothing.

“You’re welcome to join me if you like Jacob.” You said, your voice slightly shaking

Instantly Jacob got up and quickly stripped down. Having seen him in the fight clubs, you knew he had an impressive figure, but now seeing all of him for the first time was both intoxicating and nerve wracking. As he got closer, you backed away from the door and against the tub. Your heart was beating so loudly, you were certain the Rooks back in London could hear it.

Walking into the room Jacob stopped in his tracks. He expected to find you naked, he didn’t expect you to possess the most beautiful form he had ever seen in his life. Even the hints that your night gown had given off didn’t prepare him for seeing you like this.

“Jacob Frye speechless? Not something I thought I’d ever witness.” You joked.

Still silent, Jacob walked up to tub, climbed in and proceeded to help you in. He sat down first and then pulled you on top of him, wrapping his arms around your waist.

The both of you lay in silence for awhile, enjoying both the warmth of the water and each other. Breaking the silence you said “If I had known we were going to do this, I’d have brought candles.”

Jacob chuckled at that. “Candles are nice enough, but they wouldn’t let me see every inch of you though.”

“You’re not a “make love in the dark” kind of person?” you asked.

“I prefer to see the person I’m making love to. Otherwise what’s the point? ”

“Fair enough. Then again, I’m used to making love in the dark.” You said.

“Do you prefer that?” Jacob asked.

“It can be interesting at times. But if I’m honest, If I don’t want to see what’s going on, if I wanted to be surprised about what I was in for, I’d prefer to be blindfolded. It makes it more enticing to me” you said. “Especially if the blindfold is someone’s tie.

“Mental Note” Jacob joked. “So will you tell me more of what gets you off?”

“You’re actually asking?” You said surprised.

“Since I’m going to be making love to you and I will be, a lot, I want to know everything that turns you on. Every single little thing that promises to make you moan and shiver.” Jacob said, running his hands up your arms and up to your shoulders, making you shiver at his touch.

“Sorry, Im very touch sensitive, especially there. Hands or mouth, it doesn’t matter.” You said gasping for breath.

“Don’t be sorry my love.” Jacob said gently, bringing your mouth to his for a kiss. “It delights me knowing that I can pleasure you”

“At least you want to learn. Most just think they know what they are doing and end up not being what they claim to be” you said.

“That’s because for me love, when I take you to bed, I want to know that what I am doing actually pleasures you. I don’t wish to wing it and hope for the best.” Jacob said, kissing you again.

“Well, if we get out of this tub and dry off, I’ll teach you your first lesson.” You said, biting your lip.

“Let's”

Climbing out carefully and drying off as quickly and thoroughly as you could, you lead Jacob to the bed and climbed on. Jacob followed suit and laid next to you. Taking his hand and placing several kiss on his palm

“Here’s Lesson One.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dec 25-Dec 26

“Lesson One of…” was all Jacob managed to get out before you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The both of you quickly began running your hands all over each other, with Jacob wrapping your leg around his waist and pulling you even closer.

“What, what’s lesson one again?” He asked breathlessly.

“Kiss me often… and everywhere.”

Jacob smirked and obliged by burying his face in your neck and placing gentle kisses on both sides, enjoying the sound of you whimpering as he did so. The feel of both his lips and his breath was just as enjoyable as his hands, which were strong but with a feather lite touch.

He quickly continued his path down your chest and stomach, running his fingers over you. As his mouth neared your entrance, you moans became louder and you found yourself doing all you could to keep them to yourself.

Quickly hoping off the bed, Jacob rummaged around until he found his red necktie. Tying it firmly, but not too firmly around your mouth, he resumed his position. Your hands now free to guide him, you ran your fingers through his hair as his tongue found its target, and glancing up briefly to watch you, and Jacob saw your eyes roll back and knew he had succeeded on the first try.

After a few moments of this, it became clear that you were close to the edge. Lifting himself up, Jacob laid down on top of you and loosened the tie. Pulling it off your mouth, he planted several kisses, wrapped his arms around you and whispered “Hold on to me” as he entered you.

Gasping loudly as he did so, Jacob wrapped your legs around his waist and began a steady rhythm. His face against yours, Jacob bit his lip as he heard you moan his name, climax and go limp below him. 

Stroking your face gently, you opened your eyes and after a few moments realized that while you had finished, Jacob hadn’t.

Smirking, he said “I’m not done with you yet”

Several hours and several more rounds later, the both of you lay in a tangled mess. Unable to feel your legs and not caring one whit about it, the two of you were simply content to just lay there and just think about how much you loved each other and how much you looked forward to getting back to London and making a new life together.

The next day, after a huge breakfast, the two of you loaded up the car and prepared for the two hour drive back to London. After saying goodbye to the family and being handed leftovers for later, you and Jacob got into the car.

Realizing that you both had forgotten something, the both of you took out your phones and going onto Facebook, changed your status. It gave you a certain point of pride to look at the line which read: In a relationship with Jacob Frye.

Having settled that matter, the two of you drove off, joking about how the Rooks would handle the news and making a small wager over the matter. Taking Jacob’s hand and kissing it, for the first time in years, you looked forward to the future.


	9. Epilogue

After dropping off your things at your flat, and inviting Jacob to stay the night, the two of you went to drop off the rental car. Once that was done and dusted, Jacob decided he wanted to check in with things at the Red Lion Pub, since it was close by.

Walking through the streets of London hand in hand, the city took on a new feel for you. Instead of just another place on a map, it was now starting to truly feel like home.

As the two of you approached the pub, you noticed one of the Rooks had spotted the two of you and dashed inside.

“Wonder what that’s about?” You asked.

“Well, we are about to find out.” Jacob said.

No sooner had the two of you walked inside that the Rooks started clapping and whistling. All of them had watched yours and Jacob’s relationship over the years and all had been taking bets on when you two would finally come forth with the truth.

Just happening to glance above you, you noticed that the both of you were standing under a sprig of mistletoe. Pointing it out to Jacob, he couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

“Shall we?” you asked.

“Lets” Jacob said grinning madly, and pulling you into the exact same kiss he had given you the other day, which made the Rooks cheer even louder.

Pulling you back up, your face as red as your scarf and grinning from ear to ear, The Rooks handed each of you a drink and toasted to your happiness. Holding onto Jacob, you leaned up and whispered “I love you too.”


End file.
